


Take It Out on Me

by Jsteene



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsteene/pseuds/Jsteene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis bit his tongue, willing himself to hold back the words he so desperately needed to say.  He wanted to tell Harry he needed out. That he didn’t need to go back to that asshole. He didn’t deserve someone even a tenth the man Harry was. Harry deserved to be treated properly. He needed someone who could give him the world; Louis could give him the world. Why couldn’t he love him?<br/>“Wanna fuck my mouth?” Was what came out instead. This was what they did. Louis would be whatever Harry needed, be it an ear to listen, shoulder to cry on, bunching bag or sex doll. He was always there. They were trapped in a never ending cycle of Fight, shout, Make-up and fuck.  Only, it was never Louis’ battle being fought.</p><p>or</p><p>AU where Harry's trapped in a controlling, abusive relationship, and Louis helps in the only way he knows he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically My mom listens to a lot of country and this one song gave me ideas

The 3 am knock came without notice, yet it was hardly unexpected. Louis immediately woke from where he’d been dozed off on the couch, infomercials now playing quite loudly from the telly. He hadn’t properly been asleep, he rarely allowed himself to do so lately; far too worried he’d miss a certain little curly head brunette showing up on his doorstep in the early hours of the morning.

Louis gave a soft yawn as he pulled himself from the couch, stretching his arms over his head as he began to make his way to the front door. He didn’t bother to check who it was before pulling it open, he was already well aware that it would be Harry.

Sure enough, there he was. Louis knew better then to meet his gaze, knew how much it would break him to see the bags under the boy’s eyes, the dried tears and disheveled curls. And the bruises. The bruises fucking killed.

Louis stepped out of the way, allowing the younger male to enter. Harry went straight for the couch, with Louis only moments behind.  He waited for the boy to sit, before allowing himself to lightly slip into the seat next to him. He kept a bit of space between them, unsure of which mood Harry was in.

“How bad was it this time?” He asked softly, risking reaching out to lightly stroke over the top of the other lad’s hand.

It took Harry a moment to respond, as it normally did. “Eight.” He said finally, and Louis understood. They had a system. It really fucking sucked that it was such a normal occurrence that they needed a system, but they had one and it worked, so Louis had long since stopped questioning it.

Harry angled his body towards Louis a bit more. Their knee’s brushing together. Louis could feel the quiver to Harry’s.

“He’s such a pretentious fucking twat, you know?” Harry finally broke. “He thinks that just because I let him put his cock in my arse, that he owns me. God forbid I spend time with someone other than him, or leave the flat without letting him know exactly where I’ll be. It’s so fucking exhausting, Lou. I don’t think I can put up with it for much longer.”

Louis nodded softly; listening. He’s learned that’s all he can do when Harry’s like this. He knows better than to give his input. Knows it’ll only upset him more.  The shakiness to the males tone during the last of his words gives Louis a small twinge of hope that maybe this will be it. Maybe Harry will finally realise that Louis’ been right all along, that the only way to make things better is to leave.

He knows Harry won’t actually, however. The boys far too gone for that.

“Where’s he now?” Louis finally spoke, mentally going through the list of questions he knew were alright to ask.

Harry gave a humourless laugh, shaking his head slowly “The pub? Pulling some slag? The fuck I know. I don’t give a shit.” He muttered bitterly.

Louis bit his tongue, willing himself to hold back the words he so desperately needed to say.  He wanted to tell Harry he needed out. That he didn’t need to go back to that asshole. He didn’t deserve someone even a tenth the man Harry was. Harry deserved to be treated properly. He needed someone who could give him the world; Louis could give him the world. Why couldn’t he love him?

“Wanna fuck my mouth?” Was what came out instead. This was what they did. Louis would be whatever Harry needed, be it an ear to listen, shoulder to cry on, bunching bag or sex doll. He was always there. They were trapped in a never ending cycle of Fight, shout, Make-up and fuck.  Only, it was never Louis’ battle being fought.

Harry nodded quickly, lying back against the couch, as Louis sunk down to his knees, positioning himself between the males legs.  He quickly worked his length from his joggers, wrapping his hand firmly around the base, stroking along him quickly, his thumb catching over his tip with each upwards tug, coaxing him to his full length.

They were silent, aside from the increasingly deeper breaths coming from Harry. They rarely spoke when they got like this; unless Harry still had more left to shout about.

After a few moments, Louis finally pulled his hand back. He moved himself a bit closer, parting his lips as he hovered inches over Harry’s tip. He glanced up as he sunk down; sucking hard around the head of Harry’s cock once it was between his lips. He knew not to tease, that would make this anything but easier.

Instead, he continued to move farther down the other male’s length, only pausing once his nose was firmly pressed to the course hairs at the base of Harry’s cock. He held his place, breathing heavily through his nose as he waited for the other to set the pace.

Catching onto his cue, Harry immediately reached to grip roughly at Louis’ hair. He tugged hard, his eyes slipping close as his head tipped back, working Louis off his length until just the tip was still between his sinfully pink lips. He pushed his hips forward, letting out a pleasured shout as his entire cock was once again completely covered with a wet, warm heat.

“Such a perfect fucking mouth, Lou.” He gasped, beginning to work up a steady pace, rolling his hips up against his best mate’s lips, moans slipping past his own lips every so often.

Louis fucking took it. Despite the slight sputter each time Harry’s tip hit the back of his throat. He fucking took it, even swallowing eagerly around the man.  He wanted to help, and this was the only way he knew how to.

After a moment his squeezed his eyes shut, a low moan escaping as Harry’s pace quickened just slightly, his moans were growing louder, his hands tightening in Louis’ hair, signalling he was close.

Louis began to move with Harry, swallowing around him, sucking hard enough for his cheeks to hollow out.   He picked up his pace, moving faster than the males hips, eager to please.  He alternated between taking the man’s length halfway down, in quick bobs of his head, and slowly working down to the base of is cock, holding his place for a moment. He knew it was what Harry liked best. He knew how to get him off better than anyone. He knew Harry better than anyone.

A quick, rough tug to his head was all the warning Louis’ got, before Harry released down his throat. Louis swallowed around him the best he could, not wanting to waste a single drop. He kept his mouth on Harry’s cock, sucking softly until he collapsed back against the couch, giving a soft whimper as a sign that he was finished.

Louis pulled off with a quick pop, running his thumb around his lips, collecting the bit of cum which had spilt over, sucking it into his mouth before moving to rest his head on the males sweat dampened thigh. He gave out slow steady breaths, waiting in comfortable silence for the other male to decide what happened next. It’s always Harry’s call. Louis doesn’t mind.

The silence was finally broken a few minutes later, though it wasn’t with instructions of what to do next. Instead, soft whimpers were slipping out of the younger boys lips.

Louis forced himself to glance up, actually able to feel his heart break into a thousand pieces as he watched the steady tears slipping down the man’s cheeks. This never happened. He never let himself cry in front of Louis.

He quickly tucked Harry back into his pants, immediately climbing back up onto the couch. He threw all caution aside, pressing himself close to the male, his hands coming up to hold either sides of Harry’s face, his thumb working to wipe away each new wave of tears.

“Harry. Baby, please. What is it? Talk to me, darling. Fuck.” He murmured, all but letting out a sigh of relief as the other leaned into his touch.

“I fucking hate him.” Harry choked out. “I can’t do this anymore; I refuse. I need out. I don’t fucking care anymore. This is such shit, I can’t go back to him. Don’t let me go back there, Lou. Please”

“Baby, I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore. You’re not going anywhere, I promise. It’s over. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Louis gently tugged the younger male into his lap, one hand coming up to stroke stray curls from Harry’s face, the other wrapping tightly around the boy’s waist. 

He kissed Harry’s temple gently, continuing to stroke his hand through his hair. “Bed, yeah?” He breathed, pulling back just enough to look at the male.

Harry sniffled slightly as he nodded, clinging to Louis for all he had. He looked so fucking vulnerable like this that Louis could cry.

 Instead, he smiled softly. He gently pulled himself out of the boys grasp, forcing himself up from the couch. He immediately reached for Harry, who latched onto his side the moment they both stood.

Louis all but carried the younger man towards the bedroom; not that he really minded. Once there, he slowly sank onto the corner of the bed, tugging harry down with him.

The pair immediately collapsed backwards, Harry falling gently on top of Louis’ chest.  He gave a soft chuckle, moving to push the hair back from the others face once more. “Hey handsome,” he cooed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the boys forehead.

For that first time that night, a small, genuine smile tugged at the corner of Harry’s lips. He glanced down, before meeting Louis’ gaze. “M’not used to that.” He admitted.

Louis didn’t need to ask to know what he meant.

“You could be, you know.” He murmured softly. “Given the chance, I’d be absolutely honoured to treat you like a prince.”

Harry glanced up from his lap, his bottom lip caught firmly between his teeth as he clearly thought something over. “Kiss me.” He breathed, his gaze never leaving Louis’.

“What?” Kissing was the one thing they never did. It was always Harry’s number one rule.

“You heard me,” The curly haired male smirked, quickly turning his head and finally closing the distance between his lips and his best mates.

Despite his slight hesitance, Louis was eager to return the kiss. He’d had these lips on just every other part of his body aside from his own. He’d dreamt about this countless times, craved the taste of the other males lips and he wasn’t about to pass up on finally receiving it.

The kiss was slow at first, a gentle drag of lips working against lips. Harry’s hand found its way to Louis’ hair, gently tangling in the messy locks.

He let out a content hum, his own lips parting just enough for Harry to teasingly run his tongue along the others bottom lip as Louis scooted the pair up on the bed, laying back properly, his arms tangling firmly around the other males waist. He eagerly allowed his tongue to slip out, gently tracing the tip of it along Harrys.

It was as the boy moved to straddle his waist that Louis realised what was happening.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, glancing towards Harry with soft eyes.  “I want this.” He murmured, “I want this so fucking bad, Harry. You have no idea. But if we do this, this time it has to be it. You have to promise you’re not going to run back to him. I can’t fucking watch you do that anymore, Harry. Please. Promise me you’re going to stay.

Harry gaze trailed down once again as he thought over the boys words. Slowly, he glanced up again. “I promise, Lou. I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here with you. I want _You_.”

Louis took a moment to scan over Harry’s face. He knew the male better than anyone else. He knew how easily he could say someone and go around and do the exact opposite. It came so naturally to him, he couldn’t read the difference. With a soft sigh, Louis nodded.

“Okay.”

Their lips were once again crashed together before Louis’ could even give it a second though. This time it was far more heated. Harry’s hands tugged gently at the others hair, while Louis’ slowly traveled under the thin material of the boy’s shirt. The kiss was becoming more tongue then lips as the pair finally pulled back.

“Want you to fuck me.” Harry panted, “But not like you always do. Want it to be slow. Want you close. Please Lou.” He all but begged.

Louis brought a hand up slowly, lightly cupping Harry’s cheek as he scanned the males face, making sure he was absolutely certain this was what he wanted. Finally he gave a soft nod, allowing his hands to gently slip down the other man’s back. “Really slow, yeah?” He hummed, earning an eager nod in return.

Louis leaned up, closing the space between their lips once again. He hummed gently into the kiss, their lips moving together slowly at first, gradually working up to a much quicker heated pace.

Louis’ hands fisted tightly the fabric of the back of the male’s shirt. He tugged at it impatiently; suddenly aware that too many layers were still separating them.

"Off." He demanded, tugging the hem of his shirt upwards as he pulled back from the kiss, slowly trailing his lips down the males’ neck, eagerly sucking at random spots, unable to get enough of the boy.

Harry eagerly complied, smirking down to the other man. “Do it for me.” He murmured, earning a soft whine from Louis.

"Fuck, hazza." He gasped, wasting no time in pulling the fabric off of the boy. He tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed.

"You’re so gorgeous, baby." He gasped as leaned back, taking in the inked expanse of the male’s chest. "You’re so lovely oh my god." He breathed, bringing his hands up slowly run over the smooth skin, thumbs gently brushing over the sensitive buds of Harry’s nipples, causing his breath to hitch just slightly.

Louis groaned, glancing up to meet Harrys gaze from where the man was intently watching him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and within seconds Harry’s lips were attacking his, his hands tugging desperately at Louis’ shirt, needing it off.

He managed to pull Louis’ shirt over his head while breaking the kiss for the least amount of time possible. 

“Fuck,” Harry muttered as their bare torso finally pressed together, his voice much raspier then it had been the last time he spoke.

Harry trailed his lips down to lightly nip at Louis jawline, as the older man’s hand worked their way between them, sliding down Harrys chest, fumbling with the waistband of the boys joggers.

Within moments the pants were pulled off and tossed aside, briefs coming just seconds later. Harry immediately worked Louis’ clothing off as well, and soon they were both completely unclothed, desperate hands roaming over every bit of skin they could reach, lips moving together frantically.

“So much for slow,” Louis teased into the kiss.

“Fuck off,” Harry smirked, the words quickly fading into a soft gasp as his cock brushed against Louis’. “Shit,” He breathed, slipping his hands down to wrap firmly around the base of the other boys cock, earning a soft whine.

He smirked again, beginning to trail his lips down to the man’s collarbones as he hand worked at a teasingly slow pace along Louis’ cock, his thumb just grazing the tip with each upwards stroke.

“Fuck, fuck. Harry please.” Louis moaned quietly, his head tipping back and one hand coming to tangle in the male’s curls.

“Please what?”  The male breathed, a smirk on his lips as he grazed the words over the other boy’s ear, warm breath sending chills along the Louis’ spine.

“Need more,” He gasped, tilting his head up slightly as he reached between them as well, his hand quickly wrapping around Harry’s cock. He shuffled around slightly, moving so their lengths lined up. He tangled his fingers with the other mans, holding his gaze as he began to work their hands along both of their cocks together.

“Fucking hell,” He muttered, reaching his free hand up to cup the side of Harry’s face, pulling him in for an eager kiss, their hands working quicker than before. The friction caused by both their hands and cocks rubbing together was nearly too much for Louis to handle at this point. He was far too worked up to last with any sort of teasing. “Shit. Shit, babe.  Gotta stop,” He gasped, forcing himself to pull back, his hand immediately coming to rest on Harry’s hip.

Louis worked quickly to flip the two over, getting Harry on his back, quickly settling himself hovered over the man, his hands still on his hips, their foreheads pressed together as Louis gently began to rock his hips down to press against Harry’s. “Wanna be inside of you, baby.” He muttered, his lips mere inches from the boys.  He could feel the male shiver beneath him at the words.

“Wanna take good care of you though, babe. Gonna let me do that and let me make sure you’re nice and ready for me?” He breathed, allowing his lips to just graze over Harry’s. “So fucking perfect.”

Harry moaned, nodding eagerly as he all but squirmed underneath Louis. “Fuck, please take care of me. Need you to take care of me. Wanna feel good. Wanna make you feel good. Lou please.” He whined, his hips working up against Louis’ subconsciously.

Louis smirked, slipping his hands down to firmly grip the boys hips, keeping him down against the bed. “Gotta be good though, yeah? On your stomach.“ He breathed, kissing him firmly before pulling back to rest on his knees, allowing the other male to move.

Harry moved quicker then he thought possible, scrambling to reposition himself on his stomach, parting his legs as far as they would spread eager to have Louis between them.

Louis gave a soft chuckle, quickly scooting up, his hands coming to rest on either of the males cheeks, gripping them firmly, before lightly spreading them apart. “Look at you,” He cooed. “So eager for me, so gorgeous.” He breathed, dipping his head down to press a quick kiss to the base of Harry’s spine.

“Get the lube from the night stand, baby?”

Harry nodded quickly, reaching out blindly for the bottle, too desperate to even trust himself to reply. He quickly found it, holding it out for Louis to grab, pressing back slightly, needing the males touch.

Louis gave another soft laugh as he quickly popped open the bottle, gently stroking his free hand over Harry’s arse. “Calm down, baby. Slow remember? We’ve got all night. “He murmured, once again leaning in to press a kiss to the males back. “Just breathe for me, okay?”

Harry took a moment to compose himself, giving a slow nod. “I- yeah, okay. Just not used to being treated so nice.”

Louis smiled, pulling himself up to hover over the male, placing his head next to Harry’s.  “Hey.” He murmured, waiting for the other to turn his head to face him, leaning their foreheads together before continuing to speak. “It’s always gonna be like this, as long as you want to. I promise.“ He breathed, leaning in to firmly attach their lips, allowing them to work together slowly for a moment, before pulling away once again. “Ready?” He murmured, moving back to his position between the males still parted legs.

Harry gave a gentle nod, clearly calmer than before.  “Yeah, he murmured, folding his arms and resting his head on top of them, “We’ve got all day.” He teased, mimicking Louis’ previous tone with a playful smirk.

“Cheeky.” He chuckled, once again reaching for the small bottle. He popped open the lube, squirting a bit of the slippery liquid into the palm of his hand, slowly spreading it thoroughly along three of his fingers.He wa Once he was sure the digits were completely coated, he set the bottle aside, dipping his head down to kiss Harry’s back as he trailed his finger gently between the other male’s cheeks, lightly allowing it to press against his entrance.

“Ready?” He murmured again, his lips still against the man’s skin.

Harry gave a soft nod, turning his head to face Louis the best he could. “Yeah, baby. So ready.” He hummed, his eyes falling closed as he pressed his arse back gently at the touch.

Louis smirked, deciding not to tease any longer, slowly working the tip of his finger in past the tight ring of muscle. He gave a quiet groan, pausing a moment to allow Harry to adjust, before working it in a big farther, stopping against at the second knuckle.

“So gorgeous.” He breathed, kissing along Harry’s spine as he curled the digit just slightly, the other males entire body pressing back against him

Louis smirked against his skin, beginning to work up a slow steady pace, working his finger in and out, the tip of it gently rubbing against the man’s inner walls. With every thrust in, Louis added a bit more, until his finger was entirely inside of Harry. He folded himself over the male, murmuring lightly against his ear, fucking the digit into him a bit faster now.

“Reckon you’re ready for another?” He breathed, gently nipping at his lobe before pulling back, once against sitting up behind the male, his free hand firmly gripping the boys arse.

Harry was already an absolute mess beneath the man. He nodded eagerly, desperately pressing back on the finger. He wasn’t used to be cared for like this. It felt so amazing he couldn’t even form proper thoughts. It was all a jumble of _more, more_ and _Louis, Louis, Louis._

 He nodded eagerly, balling his fists up in the fabric of the sheets. “Fuck, please Lou. Need it. Need another. Fucking need you so bad.” He gasped, still rocking back against his best mate’s finger.

Louis chuckled, already bringing his second finger up to rub against the boys rim.  “Are you sure?” He teased, lightly rubbing against the inside of the male with the finger that was already inside. “Like, completely sure?”

Harry gave a loud whine, panting out heavily as he tried to move against the other male’s finger, not nearly as full as he needed to be. “Fuck. I need it, baby. M’not a fucking virgin. Get on with it.” He breathed out, turning his face to bury it in the pillows beneath him, biting desperately at the material.

“Yeah? Need it that bad?” Louis smirked, allowing the second finger to work it next to the other finger, not pausing until it was completely inside. “Is this better?” He murmured, keeping the digits completely still.

Harry gave a shout against the pillow, not expecting Louis to move so quickly. “Fucking hell, yeah. Baby. Move, please.” He panted out, unsure whether to rut down against the bed, or up against the fingers.

Louis caught the boys subtle movements, immediately reaching his free hand to steady Harry’s hips, pulling the two fingers out just slightly, before immediately pushing back in. “Can you be good and stay still for me, handsome?” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to the dip of his back. “Can’t have you coming too soon, can we?” He breathed, another smirk forming on his lips.

Harry nodded eagerly, his head still pressed to the pillows. “I can be good. I promise. Just please, fucking hurry. No more teasing.” He pleaded.

“Of course, princess.” Louis hummed, earning a soft moan, which could only be connected to the pet name. Louis smirked, making note to remember that as he began to work the two fingers in and out of Harry quickly, wasting absolutely no time in finding a quick pace, pulling the fingers apart inside of Harry every few moments.

Harry’s torso arched off the bed as Louis’ fingers tips brushed over the sweetest spot inside of the male. “Fuck. Fuck, right there, baby. Please.” He gasped, using all his will to keep still.

Louis knew what Harry meant, however he couldn’t help but tease him just a bit. “Right here?” He hummed, rubbing circles against the warms walls just beside the spot. “Or here?” he breathed, moving to tease the other side.

“Or is it right here baby?” He muttered, allowing his fingertip to firmly press to the exact spot Harry needed them.

Yes!” He cried out, pressing back against Louis’ hand. “Fuck, yes. Need you, Lou. Feels so fucking good. Want your cock. Want it right now. “

“Hey,” Louis murmured, leaning down to press his lips to Harry’s shoulder slowly, stilling the movement of his fingers. “Slow, yeah?” He breathed, kissing the skin once more. “Need you to calm down for me, okay? We’ve got all night, I promise.” He muttered, nipping gently at his neck before pulling back, once again allowing his two fingers to move in and out of Harry’s fluttering hole. “Gonna add one more finger, okay? Then I can fuck you.” 

The male panted out, nodding quickly into the sheets. “Yeah. Okay. M’ready.” Harry muttered, unable to stop himself from pressing back against the digits once again.

Louis chuckled, fondly caressing along the man’s spine as he allowed a third finger to press against Harry’s tight rim. He was unable to hold back a groan as he began to press it inside, watching the his hole stretch obscenely around the fingers.

  “Fucking sinful.” Louis muttered, earning a pleasured hiss in response.

Once he was sure Harry was well adjusted to the new intrusion, Louis began working the three fingers in and out of the boy, occasionally, spreading them slightly, wanting to ensure Harry was as prepped as possible. He’d allowed the tips of his fingers to curl every so often, just barely grazing over the man’s sweet spot.

Harry let out a soft whine as he shamelessly rutted back, fucking himself again Louis’ fingers. “Baby. Can’t get any more stretched, I’m ready for your cock. Please.” He panted out.

Louis gave a breathy laugh, unable to help himself from dipping his head down to press his lips firmly to the side of the other man’s neck. He nuzzled against the spot fondly as he crooked the tips of his fingers once more, before slowly slipping them out of Harry.

“Gonna give you what you want now, baby.” He murmured as he pulled back from the others neck. He smiled softly, giving his hip of soft squeeze before fumbling around for the small bottle of lube. “Flip over for me again? Wanna see you.” He murmured, finally locating the tube.

Harry bit at the pillow roughly for a moment before pulling back with a nod. Quickly, he rolled over, slipping his leg around the older lad, wanting him kept between his legs.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Hazza.” Louis cooed as he popped open the cap on the bottle. He squirted a line along the length of his cock, giving a slight gasp at the cold. He hadn’t been able to focus on just how desperate he was to get off himself before, and now all he could think about was relieving the near painful tension in his red length.

Slowly, he wrapped a hand around his cock, working the liquid over himself thoroughly. It took all his will to keep himself from properly stroking his cock, knowing he wouldn’t last if he did. Finally, he pulled his hand back, instead resting it on the bed next to Harry’s hip, keeping himself hovered over the male as he leaned his head down, just barely grazing his lips over the boys. “Gonna fuck you now,” He murmured, his mouth just above Harry’s.

“Fucking do it then,” Harry muttered, his lips crashing roughly against Louis as he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, his hands gripping at his back. “Fuck me.” He breathed, lips still eagerly working in time with Louis’ “Please fuck me.”

Louis couldn’t help but smirk against the others lips. “It’ll be my pleasure.” He breathed, slipping his free hand down between them, gripping the base of his cock once more. He led his length to Harry’s hole slowly, biting back a soft groan as his tip caught against the rim.

He didn’t miss the way Harry’s breath hitched at the action.

“Please,” He pleaded out.

Louis didn’t need any more reassurance. Slowly, he allowed himself to push inside, unable to hold back the soft moan as he felt Harry’s warmth tightly engulfing the head of his cock.

“Baby.” He gasped, moaning out quietly as Harry’s hands moved to snake into his hair, tangling and tugging softly. “Baby. Don’t stop. M’not gonna break.” He muttered, tugging Louis in for a firm, kiss.

Louis eagerly complied, both to the kiss and Harry’s words. He worked himself in a bit farther, pulling his hand back as he managed to press nearly halfway inside. He stopped once more, moaning once again into the kiss, which had almost instantly become more tongues then lips.

“You’re so fucking tight, Hazza. So good for me.” He breathed, pulling back just long enough to trail his lips down Harrys jaw, to his neck. He allowed his cock to slip out until just the tip was inside, before quickly pushing back in. He repeated the action, each time adding a bit more than before, all the while his lips working eagerly over the other man’s skin, kissing, nipping and sucking at every spot he could reach.

Harry had become an absolute mess beneath Louis’, His fingers holding desperately at the other man’s hair as near constant streams of gasps left the boys lips.

“Fuck,” He hissed out as he finally felt Louis’ hips pressing firmly against his arse. “Fuck. Don’t stop. Keep moving.” He demanded. He felt as though he were on fire, so close to the edge, yet so far as well.

Louis gave a breathy chuckle, reaching down to grip Harry’s hips. “Anything for you, princess.”

“Fuck off.” Harry muttered with a devilish laugh. Before Louis even began to move, Harry had him pushed onto his back. He made quick work of straddling the males waist, immediately sinking down completely on Louis’ cock.

“If I want it done right, I’ll just do it myself.” He gritted out, his palms falling flat against Louis’ chest as he began to quickly bounce himself along Louis’ cock, barely slipping any of him out.

“Oh fuck, haz.” Louis breathed, his head tipping back against the pillow, his hand coming to grip the boys hip. “You should fucking see yourself.”

“M’kinda liking my view, actually.”

Louis gave a small laugh, the sound quickly faded to a soft moan as he began to roll his hips upwards, matching the pace of Harry’s quick, meaningful movements.

It was so different being with Harry like this. Being able to laugh, to really enjoying everything that was occurring. He preferred it far more over their usual, angry, lust filled haze.

A slight change in their position caused Louis’ cock to brush over a certain spot inside of the other man. Harry stiffened just slightly for a moment before tipping his head back, letting out a proper moan, loudly then any he’d given before. “Oh fucking hell, Lou. Right there, babe. Please don’t stop.” He gasped, his blunt fingernails beginning to dig into the skin of Louis’ chest as he worked himself even quicker along Louis’ length, his movements finding not real pace; some rushed and small, others drawn out, pulling off until just the tip was still inside, slowly sinking himself back down.

It drove both of them insanely. Louis gripped even tighter at Harry’s hips, his own working upwards near frantically. “Fuck. Christ, Haz. You’re so fucking good. Feels so fucking good. You’re so perfect, baby. Got me right there. “ He praised as he pulled his hands back, eagerly tangling them in Harry’s curls and tugging him down, attaching their lips for a wet, heated kiss.

Their tongues brushed together, over and over, near constant moans slipping out of each of their lips.

Harry stopped moving for just a fraction of a second, before a shout escaped into Louis’ mouth. Spurt after spurt of white liquid released onto Louis’ chest as Harry suddenly hit his peek.

Hearing his name hissed out as Harry’s warm cum spilled onto his chest was all it took to push Louis’ over the edge. He gave a shout of his own, holding Harry as close as he could, kissing the boy frantically as his orgasm finally hit him.

The pair continued to move together, their thrusts gradually slowly to a stop as they both came down. 

Harry collapsed against Louis’ chest with a loud pant, his eyelids already drooping. “fuck…” He trailed off, wincing just slightly as he pulled himself off the man’s length.

Louis gave a soft whine, before looping his arms tightly around Harry’s waist, not caring in the slightest about the smear, sticky mess that was now covering their chests.

He kissed the male’s temple slowly, his breath finally beginning to return to normal. “You’re incredible, H.” He breathed, holding the boy even closer.

Harry gave a breathless laugh, burying his face against the boys chest. “Reckon you already knew that.” He teased, pressing a quick kiss to the exposed, sweat dampened skin of Louis’ neck. “You’re pretty fantastic yourself though.” He hummed.

Louis smiled in response, one of his hands coming to lightly stroke over Harry’s back. They were quiet for a few minutes, before Harry finally spoke again.

“Reckon I love you. Like proper love. Reckon I always have. Was just too much of a twat to realise it.”

Louis had nearly dozed up before the male’s confession. A soft smile danced across his lips, his hand still working over the boys back.

“Think so?”

“Know so, actually.”

Louis’ smile grew wider as he pulled back enough to press a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “I love you too then, Have since I first laid eyes on your big curly head.”

“Heeey.” Harry whined weakly, the smile evident in his tone.

Louis chuckled, unable to help himself from kissing the man’s skin once more.  “We need to do a lot of talking. Figure everything out. We’ve got plenty of time though. Can discuss it over eggs and toast in the morning. I reckon we both need a good sleep now though.” Louis murmured, bringing his hand up to gently run it through Harry’s curls. 

 “I love eggs and toast.” Harry muttered, already cuddling into Louis’ chest.

He gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head slowly as he allowed his own eyes to slip closed. “Good night, Hazza.”

“Night.”

For the first time that he could remember, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

However, Louis woke up to a cold, empty bed; exactly what he was used too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I have no idea how this went. It's been at least a year since I've last written. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, and the second bit should be up within the next week. I swear it ends happy!  
> Tumblr is fabulouee.tumblr.com if u care


End file.
